


White Knuckles

by hellbrokeluce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Neighbors, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbrokeluce/pseuds/hellbrokeluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about Stannis's new apartment... is the view //</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> hey there. if anyone is curious, i am indeed still working on my other stansa fic. life has gotten busy/in the way. but that fic is a slower burn and just really adorable and sweet, and i just really needed a little bit of dirty stansa in my life. enjoy.

Moving during the middle of the fiercest heat wave that King's Landing has seen in a decade had been a terrible idea that he certainly hadn't taken into account while signing the divorce papers.

The small size of the flat he now called home didn't make much of a difference for the clunking heap of garbage that tried to pass as an air conditioner. Even at full blast, the only-slightly cooled air barely shot out five feet from the bedroom window it was shoved into, so in the two weeks that he'd been this gem's newest resident, he had often found himself standing at this window, in front of the spit of not-quite-refreshing breeze and contemplating the turn his life had taken: very much for the worse. 

If Stannis had been the type of man to find things humorous, surely this would have been the top of the list. Maybe- if it weren't actually so very sad.

He never usually saw anything particularly interesting out of his window. A smattering of fire escapes and other people's windows. He sometimes could make out his neighbors' shadowy figures through their curtains at night, but was hardly scandalous. The most exciting thing was the large stain along the dark bricks halfway up the building that fell into some rather nondescript graffiti, and he often wondered what could possibly cause such a stain.

The first time he saw her, she was smoking a cigarette. 

He was drinking- both he and his glass of scotch were sweating profusely, leaning heavily against the windowsill. Not even the sun's slow descent had taken the edge off of that particular day's oppressive heat.

The coppery flash across the way had caught his eye most unexpectedly- a welcome surprise from that damn stain.

She was the most beautiful thing Stannis had ever seen- even from the distance she was across the dingy little alley, perched like a little bird onto the railing of her fire escape, he could tell. Her long pale legs dangled over the edge, freckled shoulders bare in her gauzy summer dress; her wild mane of curling red hair was pulled haphazardly off of her neck into a messy ponytail.

Stannis had always had a thing for redheads.

In the dusky twilight, he could see the embers of her cigarette glow bright as she took a long drag, the white smoke drifting softly into the darkening alley. She must have noticed him watching her then, illuminated as he was by the soft light from his bedroom, because she tipped her head and her cigarette at him and he swore he could hear her tinkling laughter as clear as if she were standing right beside him.

//

He found himself at his bedroom window just as often as he had been ever since moving in, but after seeing his mysterious young neighbor across the way that first time he started to catch himself thinking about her and wondering if he would see her again. 

He hoped he would.

//

The second time he saw her, she was not alone. 

Both she and her guest- a young man with sandy hair, tall and handsome- seemed to be drunk, all wobbling legs and laughter as they clambered out onto the fire escape. Stannis watched as she leaned against the railing heavily, her beautiful face briefly illuminated in the dark alleyway by the flame as she lit her cigarette. 

His window was closed so he couldn't hear what it was the young man said that made her double over in laughter, but his stomach clenched at the sight. He couldn't remember the last time he himself had said anything even remotely resembling a joke. If he ever spoke to this neighbor of his in person, he would have to remember to try and say something funny- especially if it would lead to her touching him as she was now touching her guest, petting his chest flirtatiously and pulling him closer into where she stood. 

Rising up to her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, Stannis watched her thin white arms drape around the young man's neck as her smiling mouth met his. 

Their kiss became more feverish and excited as it went on. Backing against the bricks, Stannis could only just make out her pale hand snaking between their bodies to the fly of the young man's trousers. His cock was out within seconds, and she was sinking to her knees in front of him.

In the back of his mind, a small voice was telling him that he should probably not watch this situation unfold, should respect their privacy... but then, a much larger voice was pointing out the fact that they were the ones deciding to fool around on a fire escape for who knows all to see.

Stannis reached down to adjust his pants to make room for his growing erection, turning away from the window in frustration.

//

Two days later, he had decided to walk down to the bodega on the corner to grab just a few quick groceries when he saw her again. 

She was dressed in jogging gear- formfitting leggings and a loose tank top with the armholes cut down the side in a way that showed off her small, firm breasts and the brightly-colored sports bra that was stretched over them. That red hair was piled into a messy bun onto her head, spilling over into her face as she bent over to re-tie the lace on her sneaker.

She looked up as Stannis approached, catching him staring at her like a slack-jawed fool. A wide grin split her face.

"Hello," she straightened herself, smoothing her flyaways in her hair away from her face.

Stannis didn't quite know what to say. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You just moved in, right? I think I've seen you from my fire escape."

He felt his face redden, remembering her on her knees in front of that young man, his cock in her hands. "Yes, I've seen you, too."

A mischievous little smirk played at her lips. "I'm Sansa." She stuck her hand out to shake his. "Hopefully you don't find the view too terribly boring."

Stannis felt like he was going to choke. What did she mean by that? Sansa just laughed.

"Sansa! Come on!" 

Both of them looked in the direction of the voice at the end of the block. It was the young man from the fire escape, also in work out clothes. His sandy hair was pulled up into one of those insufferable man-buns, and Stannis had to contain the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you," Stannis said curtly. That, for some reason, made Sansa laugh again. 

"Harrold? He's not my boyfriend."

//

Her name was Sansa. And she was single.

Even in her workout gear, she had been even more beautiful than he had originally thought, viewing her up close and personal- unblemished ivory skin with a smattering of freckles across her nose... bright, clear blue eyes and an even brighter smile, so bright that it was like being caught in a pair of headlights when she'd turned it on him. 

He was still reeling, still thinking about her, even hours later. 

She was young, too- too young, if he were to be completely honest with himself. That had been much more obvious, as well, when she wasn't all the way across the alley- she couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty, he was sure of it... far too young for him to be ogling like some old, disgusting pervert. 

But she had been flirting with him, hadn't she? Stannis wasn't sure- he couldn't remember the last time he'd been flirted with.

He was fairly certain she had been flirting. Even if she had been flirting- and even if she were indeed single- he knew he was much too old for her, in any capacity.

When he jerked off that night in the shower, replaying that smirk of hers again in his mind and imagining what those full pink lips would look like stretched around his cock, he came feeling appropriately ashamed of himself.

//

The fourth time he saw her, she was sunbathing on her fire escape.

Stannis had taken the day off work to deal with some last minute business with Selyse and her divorce attorney. It had been a nightmare, and as soon as he had returned to the shithole of an apartment that he called home, he had poured himself a stiff drink, not even caring that it was only just noon. 

Striping off his tie and dress shirt, his jacket already thrown haphazardly across the living room chair, he and his drink made their way to the bedroom. He flipped on the air conditioner, and his eyes immediately sought out Sansa's windows. It was a force of habit now- it was the middle of the day, he wasn't even expecting to see her- but to his surprise there she was... laid out across the wrought iron on her oversized beach towel. 

He had only been staring at her for a few seconds when she sat up, shifting her sunglasses to the top of her head and giving him a smile and a little wave from across the alley. 

Stannis was stunned, not waving back. Had she been staring at his window? Waiting for him?

That was simply ridiculous. 

Sansa stood up, stretching herself out, and Stannis was able to get a better look at the small bikini she was wearing. All black lace and tiny tied bows, it was almost too much for him to handle- he already could feel an erection stirring in his pants at the sight. 

He watched as she shook a cigarette out of it's pack and lit it. After a few long drags, she left it dangling between her lips as she reached behind her neck and pulled at the string holding her bikini top together and on her body, letting the scraps of fabric fall away unceremoniously.

Stannis threw the rest of his scotch back in one solid drink, gripping the windowsill with white knuckles. Her body was perfect, and he heard himself groaning at the sight of her taut young breasts, uncovered in the sunlight. 

What the hell was she doing? And why?

She smiled at him again, and Stannis knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hope they're not too terribly ooc... i just wanted to play around with some different characterization that aren't really seen in other works but that could still maybe be plausible for them in a modern/au setting.
> 
> title from the song 'white knuckles' by ok go


End file.
